Heroes Need Vacation Too
by Taylor H. W
Summary: After the war against Gaea has ended, monsters aren't a problem anymore. Now the demigods have to deal with things they were too busy keeping themselves alive to care about before, such as love and jealousy. Friendships will be put to test, and a beach house (no matter how big it is) might be small for nine demigods. Seven of the Prophecy and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :3**

**This is the first story that me and my friend Taylor actually manage to publish. I hope you guys enjoy and bother to leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters and things you can recognize. All credits go to the wonderful Uncle Rick, who so nicely crushes our souls with his writing. The rest is ours.**

* * *

**_Heroes Need Vacations Too_**

_Chapter one_

"You ready?" Tristan McLean held the handle and looked back dramatically at the nine teenagers, even though they couldn't see him through their blindfolds. "Alright, take them off!"

He banged open the double doors of the beach house, and heard the hitched breaths and "Ooooh"s and a squeal from the teens as they took in the view and raced past him inside the mansion.  
"This is so awesome. Piper, your dad is awesome!" yelled the one named Leo with a grin nearly splitting his face in half and running to the window, "We have a pool and a hot tub AND a widescreen in the backyard! Man, I would marry you, but, uh, you're a guy."  
Tristan chuckled at that and watched the other teens pace around, some disappearing into the kitchen or up the stairs. Piper looked a bit awkward, if not  
uncomfortable, at having her father show his wealth off like that. She stood in the middle of the room, looking like she didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Did you like it, Pipes?" he asked, making a vague gesture with his hand.  
"Yeah", she replied, "thanks, Dad."  
"I thought you and your friends deserved it" Tristan offered a bright smile, and his daughter blushed and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Percy paced around the living room with his arms open and an awed face like he owned the place.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked him, with an eyebrow lifted and an amused smile in her mouth.  
"Huh… nothing." He lowered his arms.  
"Right. No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain". She chuckled and went to the kitchen, where Frank was.  
Annabeth and Hazel were upstairs, checking the bedrooms.  
"I guess I'll just choose my room before any of you gets the one I want." Stelmaria said, going upstairs.  
Jason was standing in the middle of the living room, next to Percy, who had an awesome poker face, staring at nothing. He was waiting for Piper, but she was still talking to her father. Leo had ran out to the backyard faster than you could say "gorgon".  
"So… 'Sup, man?" Jason said to Percy.  
"Oh, hi" Percy stared at him "Do you want to check out the rest of the house, or you will wait for Piper?"  
"I think I'm going to wait for her. But you can go, if you want to."  
"Yeah, thanks for the permission", he said, sarcastically. "Do you know where's Annabeth?"  
"I think she's upstairs with Hazel".  
"Thanks." Percy climbed the stairs. "Annabeth?" he called from the middle of the hallway.  
"I'm here!" her voice came from the third room at the right side, and it sounded impressed. He followed the sound, and as he entered the room, he stopped, starstruck.  
"Wow".  
Right in front of him, there was a giant television room. Against one of the walls, there was a giant, confortable looking couch. At the wall in front of it, taking literaly all of its space, there was an enormous TV, almost like a real cinema screen. It was surrounded by shelves, filled with lots and lots and lots of DVDs. Few minutes later, Frank and Stelmaria showed up there too, and they just admired the room for a while.  
Piper, Jason and Sam soon joined them, so the passage was blocked by their little mob. "You guys found something interesting here? Wow." Sam said when Percy got out of their way and she had a better view of the room. "I think someone will really like that."  
"Who will really like what?" Leo's voice came through the hallway, and the boy reached them a few seconds later.  
"We were kinda talking about you" Frank said.  
"Why? What's in there?" He started shoving and elbowing the others, trying to enter the room. When he finally made it, his reaction was basically the same as the other's. But, Leo being who he was, he had to say something Leo-ish.  
"Piper, I'm definitely going to marry your father."  
"No, you're not." She chuckled.  
"Ok, then I'll marry you."  
"Hey!" Jason demanded.  
"Oh, sorry, Jason. I know you love me, but you can't marry me."  
"I don't want to marry you."  
"Yeah, right. Ok, so we can both marry Piper and share her or-"  
"Leo!" Piper sounded offended.  
"Alright. I don't mind being the adopted son."  
Piper rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.  
"When we're gonna use this beautie?" Leo asked with a glint in his eyes.  
"We can watch a movie later, at night." Stelmaria suggested.  
"It's not a bad idea" Hazel agreed.  
"Ok, so movie at night" Annabeth said. Then, silence filled the place for a moment.  
"What do we do now?" Frank asked.  
"Well, it's about 3pm, so…" Jason checked a clock in the wall.  
"… Pool?" Percy risked. Everyone seemded to think for a moment. Then Jason said "Yeah, to the pool it is."  
They started to walk out, but Hazel said "Wait. Shouldn't we choose our rooms first?  
"Oh, yeah." Frank said, and they ran to get the rooms they wanted.  
"OH MY GODS, THIS ONE IS AWESOME!" Leo yelled, standing in front of the door of one of the lasts rooms of the hallway.  
"Too bad it's already mine" Stelmaria gave him a sneer.  
"Jeez, I can't even get the room I liked." He shrugged, walking toward the next room.  
"This one is mine!" Sam shouted, standing in the door of the first room at the left side of the hallway. The next two minutes were filled with screams and doors being opened, closed, and beating. Leo tried to negotiate the room with Stelmaria, but she refused to change her mind about it, so the repair boy ended up in the room next to Sam's. Percy got the one next to the TV room, and Annabeth pick the one at its side. Hazel and Piper got two at the end of the hallway, at the left side, and Frank and Jason stayed in the ones in front of them. When everyone had their rooms, they took their stuff upstairs, changed clothes, and in a few minutes they were all reunited in the living room, where Tristan waited for them to say goodbye.

"I guess that's it" he said. "Can I trust you guys? You won't destroy the house, right?" he smiled.  
"Well… We can't promise anything." Leo said, and Piper elbowed him in the ribs.  
"We'll be careful, dad" she smiled.  
"Alright, then. If you don't need me anymore, I'm going." He started to turn, but a voice made him stop.  
"Still, you could visit us sometime. You know, to see if everything's in order." Stelmaria smiled in a sugar-sweet way to Tristan and tossed her long wavy hair to the side, like she was flirting with him, and touched his arm lightly.  
"Gods, tell me she's not doing this" Annabeth whispered.  
"Why did we bring her with us?" Sam frowned, with her arms crossed.  
"Well," Tristan started, looking like he wasn't sure how to react to that, and cleared his throat. "Well, I'll come to bring you guys back home… Call me if you need me before that. Bye."  
He tapped Stelmaria awkwardly on the shoulder and went out the door to his car.  
"TO THE POOL!" Shouted Percy, and the teens raced outside and threw themselves in the water all at once, giggling like children, splashing each other and just enjoying what they knew was the start of the most relaxed time of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Wait!" came Percy's voice again when they emerged, sounding worried. "Where's Leo? Is he supposed to get in the water?"  
"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, as the others frowned.  
"Isn't he going to melt?"Stelmaria added, laughing, "Or lose his powers? Or die? I really hope not."  
Percy seemed to realize she was kidding, because he blushed and shrugged muttering, "I was just asking."  
Piper laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
"C'mon, Percy, he has to take showers everyday!" She looked at Leo with her eyebrow raised. "You do, don't you?"  
"But of course I do," he said with mock pomposity. "I must be always presentable. Also, I believe it to be the best to do in the presence of ladies."  
Sam giggled and he blinked and grinned at her.  
"So that's your trick?" asked Stelmaria, with an eyebrow raised "Shower everyday?"  
"Yep."  
"How very impressive."  
"Shut up."

Sam was resting on an air mattress, floating on the water. For a minute, it stopped by one of the sides of the pool. The sun was hitting her dead on her back, so she  
felt it when a shadow appeared above her, even though her eyes were closed. She didn't know how – probably her instincts – but she knew it was Leo, and she knew he was  
about to jump over her and soak her.  
"Don't even think of that", she said.  
"Oh, man. How did you know? Your eyes are closed!", Leo said, sounding frustrated. She smiled.  
"Demigod senses, I guess. You know, like a sixth sense. Also, I could feel a shadow above me, and since all the others are already in the pool, I assumed it could only  
be you, Valdez."  
"I hate when that happens. Mess with my plans for fun", he muttered.  
"Don't get so angry, little repair boy. You do it all the time. If you get stopped once, you cannot complain. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to stop toasting in the  
sun." She took off her sunglasses, supporting them in the pool edge, and rolled off the air mattress. She felt relief when her burning back came in contact with water.  
When she came back to the surface, almost immediately the sunlight hit her eyes, making her frown and close her eyes. She reached for her sunglasses, but they were no  
longer where she left them one minute ago.  
She looked up at Leo with her left eye, keeping the right closed. What she saw was a smiling Leo swinging her sunglasses in his hand.  
"C'mon, give it to me", she said.  
"What? You want them? Nah, I don't think so."  
"Leo, that's not funny. You know my eyes are sensitive to sunlight."  
"Awn, what a cute little girl, with her sensitive eyes", he leaned toward her, with a mischievous smile. In response, Sam spat water on his face. "EW! You didn't have  
to do that!" he complained, dropping her sunglasses and trying to wipe his face clean.  
She smiled victorious. "Who's the cute little girl now?" she put her sunglasses back on.

"Hey, look, we have a ball!" Percy cried gleefully like a child, grabbing it from where it had been floating next to Frank and Hazel. "Let's play!"  
"Play what?" asked Hazel, looking excited.  
"Water polo?" Frank suggested, and everyone seemed to agree. "Who wants to sort the teams?"  
"Me." Jason promptly said, as if without thinking.  
"And me!" said Stelmaria, and before Jason could answer, she went on. "Ladies first. I want, um, Leo."  
The boy seemed surprised as she grinned at him. He swam to her and stood by her side.  
"Alright, Jason?"  
"I want Piper," he smiled fondly at the girl, as she said "Just because I'm your girlfriend? That's stupid."  
"My turn, I want Percy." said Stelmaria.  
"YEAH! We're totally gonna win this thing." Percy swam towards Stelmaria, with a victorious smile on his face, like they'd already won, and they high-fived.  
"Uhm, alright, I want… Sam" Jason smiled at the, who went is his direction, staying at Piper's side.  
"My turn, my turn!" Stelmaria said, sounding really excited. She passed her looked about at who was left to choose, as if wondering who was worthy of being in her  
team. Then she said with a smile "Frank!" His expression was of surprise, like he wasn't expecting for this.  
"Hazel, you're ours." Jason said.  
"WISE GIRL!" Percy screamed happily, with his arms straight up in the air. The blond girl swam toward them, smiling. Jason looked around, but there wasn't anyone else  
to choose. "So I guess this is it…"  
"Ok, so let's start-"  
"Wait, wait. This is really unfair." Sam interrupted, analyzing both teams.  
"What?" Stelmaria asked.  
"Your team has an extra person" Hazel pointed.  
"And, let's face it, it's a lot better than our team." Piper said.  
"You're exaggerating." Percy scowled.  
"No, we're not!" Hazel protested.  
"Oh, ok, so HOW our team is much better than yours? Jason can hit us in the face with the ball by summoning a wind, and Piper can make us do anything she wants with  
her charmspeak." Percy complained.  
"Stelmaria can do the same! She's also a daughter of Aphrodite" Hazel argued.  
"You have Frank, who can turn into anything he wants!" Piper remembered.  
"C'mon, just by having Percy you make a disadvantage to the other team." Sam crossed her arms. Percy smirked like he was the awesome guy that everyone wanted on their  
team for water games and stuff. "Wipe that smirk off your face, it wasn't a compliment." His smile faded.  
"Leo can burn us, if he wants to." Hazel added.  
"HEY! I wouldn't do that!" Leo protested.  
"You never know." She raised her hands at shoulder height.  
"Yeah, and you have Annabeth, who is a great strategist." Jason complained.  
"Thanks, Jason, now I'm a nothing" Sam looked at him with furious eyes.  
"… Sorry."  
"Ok, so if it'll make them stop complaining," Stelmaria said with a exasperated sigh, "Frank, will you kindly go to their team?"  
"No, leave Frank here," Leo piped up before the son of Mars could move. "I'll go, it'll make no difference."  
"But they want someone goo-" Percy received Annabeth's elbow on his ribs to shut him up.  
"Don't be silly, Leo, I'll go," said Frank, already swimming towards the other side of the pool.  
"I wouldn't let you in their team, I want you with me, repair boy." said Stelmaria, squishing his cheek.  
"But I'm not good at anything!"  
"Doesn't matter. You're good being Leo. Just go be the goalkeeper."  
"I WANTED HIM AS GOALKEEPER TOO!" bellowed Sam from the other side of the pool, making everyone jump.  
"What was that?" asked Piper, frowning at Sam. Everyone was staring at her.  
"Uh… Nothing, I just want to be the goalkeeper too", said Sam quickly, avoiding their eyes. "The teams are set, right? Right. Let's start."  
Stelmaria chuckled and her eyes met Piper's. The daughters of Aphrodite shared a knowing look. Everyone else just shrugged and took their positions for the game.  
It was fun, even with Percy splashing water everywhere, including on the players of his own team. If he could multiply himself, that game would certainly have been a  
"Percy Jackson and his clones" games. Jason tried to confound him by summoning some pretty strong winds, but the son of the sea god didn't seem affected by that. He  
just kept punching the ball with water and almost drowning the others. After about 20 minutes, everyone was completely tired – except, of course, for Percy. Some of  
them were sitting on the edge of the pool, catching their breaths. Leo was lying face down on a beach chair, the sun hitting him on the back, and he breathed hard.  
"Oh, c'mon, guys!" Percy yelled from the pool, looking like he had just got in there and wasn't tired at all. "You fought dozens of monster trying not to die but get  
tired with a little waterpolo game?"  
Annabeth watched her boyfriend from the edge of the pool, with a bemused look on her face.  
"Seaweed brain, you've managed to tire everyone out already. You can settle down now."  
"But I still want to play!" Percy whined, and Annabeth chuckled at his childishness.  
"Did we win?" Leo asked from the beach chair where he was sprawled out, sounding like he had just came from a battlefield.  
"No, Leo, not at all." Stelmaria scoffed and giggled. "Except that Sam let Percy score thirteen goals before realizing the game had started, we were rubbish."  
"Hey!" Sam protested from the other side of the pool, "I never said I was good at this."  
"I'm not complaining, honey, you let us win. Thank you, by the way." Stelmaria said smiling broadly. Sam scowled at her and she shrugged.  
"What do we do now?" Jason asked and before Percy could yell LET'S PLAY MORE! he said "Out of the pool, preferably."  
"It's 5 o'clock" Annabeth said, checking her watch. "We can take a shower and then go watch movies".  
"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me" Leo said dreamily. "Just sprawl myself comfortably on that big couch, watching movies, not needing to move. Yeah, let's go."  
He got up lazily and entered the house, followed by the others. Even though Percy was following too, he was still complaining about no one wanting to play anymore.  
"Look, Percy," Annabeth sighed, "you almost drowned us and made everyone tired. We can play again tomorrow, alright? But now let's relax and watch a movie." Annabeth  
said that like a mom talking to its child.  
"Okay." Percy yielded, and they all went to their respective rooms.  
Minutes later, eight of the nine demigods were in the tv room, choosing a movie while waiting for Stelmaria to show up.  
"What about… The Hangover?" Sam suggested, looking through the movies in the shelves.  
"Uh, this one seems to be good" Percy said, picking up a DVD "The Little Mermaid" Sam was about to answer when Stelmaria put her head trough the door. "Piper, can I  
talk to you for a sec?" then disappeared again. Everyone frowned.  
"What does she want?" Piper asked.  
"It's Stelmaria. Who will ever know?" Annabeth said, trying to snatch the DVD out of Percy's hand. Piper shrugged and went to the corridor.  
"What do you want?" she asked, sounding a little bit rude, without meaning to. The other girl didn't care. Stelmaria was kind of bouncing back and forth like a little  
kid that just ate 2 pounds of candy.  
"I need to talk to you" she repeated.  
"Yeah, I got that. About…?"  
"Leo and Sam."  
"What about them?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.  
Stelmaria lowered her voice. "Did you notice Sam's reaction earlier when I chose Leo for my team?"  
"Oh, good, you noticed it too. I thought it was only me." Piper said, sounding almost relieved "Yeah, that was weird. She tried to cover by saying that silly excuse,  
but I got it."  
"So, I was thinking, as the beauteous and awesome daughters of Aphrodite that we are, we should do something about it!" Stelmaria said excited.  
Piper chuckled. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

When the two daughters of Aphrodite entered the TV room, all the lights were out except for the massive screen, where "Easy A" was already playing. The big soft couch  
was occupied by only two people: Jason, sitting by it's arm, and Leo, sprawled all over the cushions with a huge bowl of popcorn sitting on his stomach. The rest were  
piled on the fluffy carpet, reaching occasionally behind for the popcorn.  
Stelmaria pinched Piper lightly on the arm and they smirked at each other. Piper went to squish herself beside Jason, trying to avoid Leo's feet, and Stelmaria went to  
poke the boy's ribs.  
"Excuse you, how come you get the whole couch?" she asked. "I want to sit."  
"Sit on the floor!" he whined, squirming away from her fingers. She looked extremely indignated.  
"On the floor? With that bunch of peasants?" she exclaimed dramatically, making Percy snicker. "You can go sit with them and let me have the couch. And the popcorn."  
She grinned as Leo frowned.  
"Well, I got here first-"  
"Just leave him alone and sit your bum down already, Stelmaria," Sam interrupted, grasping a handful from the bowl, "we're trying to watch a movie here."  
"Okay, I'll let you sit here if you let me use you as a pillow." Leo said, already lifting the upper half of his body on a half-sitting position. Stelmaria just nodded  
and sat down, smirking contently as Leo set his head on her thighs. The smirk turned into a grin when she saw Sam turn back to the movie and crossing her arms  
determinedly.  
"You better not fall asleep on me, Valdez."  
"Why? You're a pretty decent pillow." He said, snuggling more on her thighs.  
"But I'm not your bed".  
"I don't care, you stole the room I wanted. Now handle the consequences."  
"Just because I took the bedroom you wanted you're going to–"  
"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SHUT UP OR NOT?" Sam yelled, without even looking behind. Leo furrowed his lips and Stelmaria swallowed back a laugh.

Two hours later, the movie ended.  
"I liked it," Frank said.  
"I still don't understand why SO much runaround. If the guy really liked her, he should have said it, instead of making out with lots of girls to make the girl he  
liked jealous. These things were so much easier in the old times, gods." Hazel said, crossing her arms. The others laughed.  
"Should we watch another movie?" Percy asked.  
"It's still early. Why not? I'm going to make more popcorn." Sam said, getting to her feet.  
"Do you want help?" Annabeth offered.  
"No, thanks. Pick another movie. I think we should watch a horror movie this time. I'll be back in a few minutes." Then she got out the room and ran downstairs.  
Piper and Stelmaria exchanged a look, laughing with their eyes. Leo was almost falling asleep on Stelmaria's thighs, so she asked him "Do you want me to bring you some  
blankets?"  
In his drowsy state, Leo didn't detect the sarcasm on the question and just nodded, his eyes almost closed. Stelmaria sighed.  
"Ok. It's kinda cold in here, so I'm gonna get blankets for everyone." She got up abruptly and Leo's head bumped in the couch.  
"Ouch!" he complained, sitting and putting his hand on the side of his head.  
"Oops." She said with another sarcastic smile and disappeared down the hallway.  
A few minutes later, she appeared again. Sort of. All they could see were her legs, because the rest was hidden under blankets. Jason got up to help her, so that she  
could walk properly without stumbling onto her own feet.  
Sam came back with five bowls full of popcorn. She handed one to Percy and Annabeth, one to Frank and Hazel, one to Piper and Jason, one to Leo and Stelmaria and sat  
on the floor with the last bowl in her hands.  
"Why do you have a whole bowl just for you?" Leo asked, envious.  
"The perks of being single." She put a popcorn in her mouth and smiled cynically at him.  
"Me and Stelmaria are not a couple," he corrected.  
"Yeah, right. Whatever. Did you guys pick a movie?" Sam asked Annabeth.  
"Yes, I chose…" she read the cover of the DVD next to her "Nightmare on Elm Street."  
Sam's eyes widened, while a huge smile opened in her mouth. "No, you didn't."  
"Yes, I did. Why? Don't you like it?" asked Annabeth concernedly.  
"Are you kidding? I LOVE this movie. Oh my gods, you are the best sister ever." Annabeth laughed. "Thanks, I try."  
"Put it on, put it on, put it on." Sam sing-songed, like a little kid. She was lunged forward, the blanket over her back, and the bowl of popcorn in front of her, just  
like a 3 year old child waiting for her favorite tv show. She felt all eyes on her. "What? I like horror movies, what's the problem with that? C'mon, play the movie!"  
she said, excited. Jason laughed, pressing the play button on the remote control.  
Everyone settled down as the movie started. With a yawn, Leo lay his head back on Stelmaria's lap. Sam snickered at him.  
"I don't think you'll sleep well during this."  
The horror part of the movie started right away. The teens, except for Sam, jumped at every scary part. Percy yelped every single time Freddy Krueger's ugly face  
appeared on screen.  
"Honestly, Percy, you don't have to watch," said Annabeth, seeing him struggling to look at the movie. He whimpered and pulled the blanket over his head completely,  
hugging her tightly. She chuckled, but jumped again at another loud sound.  
"Jesus Christ," Leo whispered, one hand clutching at his chest and the other at Stelmaria's wrist. He was curled into himself like a ball under his blanket. "Samantha,  
how am I supposed to sleep after this?"  
"Not my problem," she shrugged.  
Jason and Piper were snuggled so close together she was practically sitting on his lap. At the part where a girl was sleeping and Freddy was about to cut her throat,  
the girl woke up screaming, making all the demigods scream together. Sam laughed really loud.  
Almost two hours later, the beginning of the end of the movie started. It was pretty much the scariest part of the whole thing.  
The demigods (except for Sam) screamed so loud that at one point Annabeth thought the neighbors were going to call 911.  
Then when the movie ended, and Percy quickly turned the TV off. Hazel ran to turn on the lights. Everyone was shivering, horrible looks in their faces, while Sam tried  
to contain her laugh.  
"Why are you laughing? That is not funny!" Hazel said, her hand on her chest.  
"Are you kidding? You guys should see your faces. It's cracking me up." She said, going on a fit of laughter again.  
"Ok, you are never ever picking a horror movie again" Jason said.  
"But I didn't pick it. Annabeth did."  
"… IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU UNDERSTOOD WHAT I SAID." Jason said loudly.  
"How can you like this? It's totally scary." Leo said, gasping.  
"Oh, you are such babies." Sam crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You've all fought thousands of monsters but you can't handle a little scary movie?"  
"Well, none of the monsters we fought tried to kill us while we slept!" Percy complained.  
"How can you be so sure?" Sam lunged to him with an evil smile. Percy covered himself with the blanket again, and Sam chuckled.  
"I'm starting to think you're a little psychopathic," Frank said to her.  
"I am not! I just like horror movies, jeez. Ugh, alright, if you all got so scared we just won't watch more horror movies, babies. I'm going to watch them with Nico,  
as I always do. It's much more fun." She said, sitting down again.  
"I think we've had enough," said Jason in a fatherly tone, as Frank, Piper and Percy let out big yawns. "Time to bed."  
"'Time to bed'", Percy mocked in a high-pitched voice as he got up and exited the room with Annabeth. Jason just scoffed, taking a sleepy Piper and their blankets with  
him to his room.  
"Hey!" Sam called out. "I think I heard Mr. McLean say we can't share rooms!"  
"It was only you, then", Percy's voice answered from behind the bathroom door.  
Sam just went to her room to sleep, deciding to leave the couples to themselves.

After everything went quiet and he was sure everyone was asleep, Leo got off his bed and stopped on the hallway, not sure what to do. He was thirsty, but he didn't  
dare go downstairs. What if this was actually just a dream and Freddy Krueger popped out of nowhere to rip his face off?  
Stupid movie.  
He heard a faint noise from the farthest room, the one he had desired. Stelmaria's. Well, she was probably awake anyway, so he padded his way down there and knocked on  
the door then turning the handle and opening it.  
The girl was sitting on the middle of the huge bed, with a Playstation controller on her hand and deeply focused on the TV, from where came the sounds of explosions  
and such. Leo just stood there by the door thinking she hadn't noticed him, until she paused the game and quickly patted the space beside her, gesturing for him to  
sit.  
"Can't sleep?" she mumbled, as he settled down on the matress.  
"Yeah, um, not tired," he lied. He wasn't going to admit he was afraid of a movie. He wasn't.  
The girl saw right through him, though she was still focused on her player.  
"Aw, look at you. Scared of Freddy."  
"I'm not!"  
"Well, I'm freaking terrified." she shrugged, pausing again to look at him with a puppy face. "Can't sleep, Leo. What are we gonna do?"  
"W-we?" asked Leo.  
"Yeah, well…"  
"If we're awake we might as well make the most of it, yeah?" he grinned, returning to his usual cheeky self.  
"Oh, I thought you'd never ask," Stelmaria guffawed, picking up the other game controller and shoving it on the boy's hands.  
They lay flat on the bed, turning the ceiling screen on. Leo lost the first three matches and complained of the unfairness of never having played the game before. Then  
he started doing better, beating Stelmaria five times in a row. She wavered his victory dance off by throwing a Pepsi can at his head.  
They lost track of time, and when they glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 5am, they had watched two Disney movies, played Just Dance 4 and nearly emptied the  
frigobar. Now the two were utterly tired, despite the sugar from the soft drinks running through their veins, and all the electronic devices had been shut down because  
they now had headaches.  
"Wanna sleep," mumbled Stelmaria in a mock-whiny tone, pulling back the covers and snuggling under them.  
"Yeah, me too," answered Leo as a huge yawn made him shiver all over, before doing the same. She didn't question. "Don't worry, I don't think I'm a cuddler, only when I miss my mum  
too much and-"  
"Don't touch me," she cut him.  
"Okay. Good night."  
"G'night. And Leo?"  
"Hm?"  
"If Freddy comes for you, you keep me out of it, okay?"  
"… Shut up."


End file.
